wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Bog Monster
The Big Bog Monster is the Two Hundred Twelfth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 4, 2018. Synopsis The Dark Brings are used by the Raregroove Kingdom, and the Symphonia Kingdom fight against them with their powerful five Rave Stones. However, the aftermath causes a massive explosion known as "Overdrive", destroying one-tenth of the known world. Paul Gekko sets out to destroy the Dark Bring and use the Triforce to destroy all of the Dark Bring. Plot The episode begins with the Battle of Monarchs and the Raves. Prologue= =The Rise of the Ancient Empire= Long ago, the endless wars between mankind had been ongoing. The father and mother had three kids who escaped the endless wars. The eldest sister was unique with her intelligence, while the middle brother relied on brute strength and cunning and also possesses the ultimate dark magic. It seemed the the two were the only ones that possess strength. But the younger brother didn't have natural talent. The younger brother met a strange creature at the beach as he saw five magical stones. Intrigued by this, the younger brother came to realize the value of others and the power of the friends and allies he made. Eventually, he awakened his own power which would trigger the glow of the magical stones rivaling his middle brother's dark magic. On their deathbeds the parents promised their children to end all wars to ensure mankind didn't perish even when their gone. With their parents' wish being granted, the children used their powers to create their own empire in honor of their parents. The middle brother was not satisfied of the younger brother's pet and magical stones that he possess. The middle and younger brother had their different types of magic and due to this, the middle and younger brother eventually clashed with their magic. Ultimately, the younger brother possesses the legendary sword forged by the gods, the Ten Commandments and eventually defeated his middle brother. The middle brother said his final words; "If I'm going to die, I'll take you with me!". The middle brother unleashed the massive explosion which will kill his younger brother and himself resulting the birth of the Raregroove Kingdom, the Kingdom of Symphonia and the eldest sister's Empire. =Symphonia War= Forty five millennia later, the King and Queen declared war on the Knights of the Blue Sky and the Raregroove Kingdom. The Queen's army is unleashed onto every corner of the world destroying everything in their path. The war ended when Shiba Roses had accidentally triggered the Overdrive which almost decimated one tenth of the world. |-|The Raven's Wrath= =The Rave's Heir= In the Present, up in the sky, inside an enormous flying machine, Shuda states that they are near the Rave. Shuda then gives his orders to the crew, on a map, it shows Hip Hop City marked and that is where Shuda is headed. While Paul Gekko meets Fuma Shimizu, they entered the casino where a young attractive girl who was on the verge of winning a large amount of money, while she rolled the dice, she kept whispering and praying to herself for "Red 23" so she could win. However, while Haru was searching for Plue, in the casino, he didn't pay the necessary entry fee, so the guards searched for him around the casino. While crawling on the ground to find Plue and not get caught, Haru ends up with his head in between Elie's skirt. This causes Elie to react and call Haru, a pervert, causing Haru to hit his head against the table which, accidently, causes the ball in the roulette to land on the wrong number. Elie starts screaming at him furiously and in complete shock. However, the guards get to him first. But, Haru easily bounces off the wall and dodges their attacks. By then, Paul Gekko accidentally transform into a giant eight headed snake in one second and back to normal basically destroyed the entire casino to rubble much to the gambler's shock. Afterwards, she stomps off to leave the town, but she gets stopped by Demon Card henchmen, so she quickly turns back around. Afterwards, Elie, sitting and meeting the young prince in the park, Plue comes up from behind her and starts to poke her with his hand. The town's people behind Elie stare in awe and amazement at the "odd" creature. While Elie is examining the creature's features and so on, she can see and feel the sadness and anxiety rolling off the "bug", as she claims it to be. She looks in her hand to see the money she had just recently been counting, and a soft look comes to her eyes. However, just a split second afterward, the determination not to let her feelings get the best of her, and her gambling money, kicks in. She snatches back her money from her other hand and then begins to walk away. However, when she walks away Plue follows her. She increases her speed, and so does he, but eventually Plue and the prince is easily keeping up with her speed. They end up running into Demon Card henchmen again, so they keep running, in the process. However, Plue runs into a candy shop and destroys it. After all this is over, Elie is immediately cornered with Plue and the prince by the Demon Card henchmen, so Elie pulls out her tonfan and begins to blast around, destroying nearly everything in a close area just like she had done in the casino. In the mix of all the blasting and smoke, Plue is actually taken by one of the henchmen that seems to be the ring leader of the group. When she realizes this, she gets excited, knowing how fast Plue really is. The scene changes as Haru, screaming for Plue, standing on top of a tall building. Haru Makes a comment that if this were at Garage Island, his birthplace, he would of have already found Plue, but this city was too big. Then, he hears a large crowd roaring from behind him, and he turns to see that it is the Colosseum for the local dog races. Haru enters the Colosseum, and find Elie waiting in a boxed seat with several tickets in her hand or around her all having Plue written on them. When the dog race begin, all the dogs, except Plue, start running. Elie gets angry when Plue doesn't run and starts to shake the small screen. She is worried that she would lose all of her bet money if plue loses. AsHaru is looking for Plue, in the stadium, he glances up at the T.V. screen to see Plue just sitting there on the racetrack, startled he enters the stadium, sliding with a board down the stairs. When Plue doesn't start to run against the other dogs, two rolling machines are sent out with sharp razors, and bullets. They are trying to scare Plue and make him run. While he catches up, the announcer says they now enter the spear section. Suddenly spear's rain down on the dogs and Plue, nearly killing them. When Elie sees this, the prince now revealed to be Ocean gets very upset and angry due to the animal cruelty shown and starting to slash at the rest of the projectiles thrown to the dogs and Plue from the machine above. Elie and Aoi Akira runs down to the track and picks up Plue, feeling sorrow and respect for him after all that he had just gone through. That's when the security guard comes to get her, and is being rough, but she gets back away from him, and as she looks up and a lot more Demon Card waiting for her. However, when she notices she is out of bullets from her ton fan; she gets worried. Haru said tells them to stop and holds a piece of a metal sign, then hops down and stands on the sign, flying down the long staircase. When he gets arrives to the scene, he defeats all the henchmen, while Elie watch as she is amaze at all the power Haru has. Then, a far more powerful Demon Card member comes out, and when Haru tries to hurt him, he becomes smoke, or basically intangible. After several more attempts, Paul Gekko was given the Rave from Fuma Shimizu as he punched the ground, making a considerable amount of damage, but again, it did nothing. Finally, Haru and Paul linked the power of the Rave to the Ten Commandments Sword, allowing him to defeat Georco. Elie then asks Haru if it was okay if she can keep, to which Haru says no. Plue then jumps off Elie's hands and heads towards the cage, where the dogs are in, and frees them. The dogs show their gratitude by aiding them with a cart, Haru jumps in the cart, with Plue having been inside already. Haru extends out his hand welcoming Elie, Paul Gekko, Ocean, Aoi and Bahn into the group. As Haru, Elie, Paul Gekko, Ocean, Aoi, Plue, and Bahn try to escape Hip Hop Town on a cart, they tell the people in the streets to get out of their way, causing the civilians stare in shock as they pass by them; on the road, a group of Demon Card members discuss amongst each other the arrival of Shuda, and that they must not let Haru, Elie nor Plue get away. However, while Haru and the others are passing through a part of the town, they see the Demon Card members. Plue takes notice and attempts to turn the cart around but instead the leash holding the dogs snaps and they end up falling into a manhole. Hearing the nearby commotion, the members of Demon Card walk around and inspect the area. Inside the manhole, Paul Gekko gets up and Ocean asked Elie if she was okay, to which she gives a positive response. Haru notices that Plue was not with them, and he starts to call his name; they hear something close by and see that Plue was under Elie's rear. After Elie scolds the innocent Plue they meet a strange person. Outside they hear Demon Card members talking and immediately hide under a pile of rocks. Outside, Poosya and Rugar are discussing about who will catch the Rave master and his group, but they both soon leave. The mysterious person then asked Haru, Elie, Paul Gekko, Ocean, Plue, Aoi, Fuma and Bahn if they were the ones being chased by Demon Card and tells them that she heard of the riot they had caused in the dog races. A man was walking to see Fuma, his old friend, who noticed that the man was Galein Musica. Fuma tells the man that Lance is after the prince of the Raregroove Kingdom as Lance wants to use him to summon the Triforce as he was holding the Wish Seed even when worn as a necklace. Galein Musica is surprised to hear this and begins to have a flashback of when he made Lance a sword, and that same sword was used to kill his own family. After coming out of the tunnel, Shuda and Lance, were waiting for them there the entire time. Lance, who uses Aoi Akira's dark magic, grabs Ocean as the the Egg Pawn easily break the Ten Commandments in two. Shuda ask him what was his name, Haru tells him "Haru Glory", Shuda then begins to question if he is Gale Glory's son and takes his leave, planning to fight Haru in the near future. As Haru is about to put the Ten Commandments sword away, it begins to crack and ends up broken. Paul and Bahn are so enraged that he wants to rescue Ocean. Elie tells Bahn that they can fix it in Punk Street. However, before they head there, Haru ask Elie what was she looking for, Elie tells him that she is looking for her memory. Gelein stops them and tells them that only a fool will confront Lance without a sword, he then says that it must be repair. Haru defines the meaning behind his words and is overjoyed to hear that he will fix the sword. Gelein the swears on his name, that he will fix the sword. Inside Lance's headquarters, Lance is amazed that the Wish Seed is in possession. =Canyon Ambush= At Punk Street, Galein's house, Galein is creating a new core for the ten commandments sword, so it won't break anymore. Haru tries to rush Galein and states that Elie's life is in danger, but Galein says that if he is going to defeat Lance he will need a good sword. Galein tells Haru to trust him and that they will make it in time. When Galein tells Haru that the flame can be use for both good and evil, Haru's mind drifts into a flashback when he finds out his town has been destroyed by Demon Card. Paul Gekko, Haru, Bahn and Elie arrived Haru says he will fight him, because he is keeping his promise to Galein Musica. Haru and Lance clash, but suddenly, Lance's illusion vanishes. Haru figures out how Lance's beast sword works, the illusions are created when the sword swings. However, Lance reveals his Dark Bring which can create real illusions. While Elie and Hamrio Musica stare at Lance's Dragon illusion, Lance begins attacking Haru. Meanwhile, Galein remembers his tragic past where Lance slaughtered his family and when Lance's men dragged him to Lance. Lance states that he spares Galein because he is still useful to him. Lance reveals a Dark Bring and explains that he was promoted to General of the 17th military of Demon Card. Paul Gekko burns his rage to create the Evil Eight Deaded Derpent illusion which easily destroys Lance's Dragon illusion with Paul Gekko roar coming from the Rave stone breaking Lance's Dark Bring. Knocking out Lance, Rock Iroku steps onto the scene starting to get a massive smack down on the Demon Card members. Galein demands Haru to kill him once and for all. However, Haru uses explosion to destroy Lance's Beast sword instead. Afterwards Haru falls to the floor once again. While Haru and his group talk, Lance's soldiers are planning to take the Wish Seed retrieved by Ocean since they are weaken. but before they attack, Hamrio Musica uses his silver claiming skills and defeats them. First, he uses a spear, then a whip, and then he uses a spear for the finishing blow on Lance's soldiers and sending them flying. As Galein looks at Musica fight he thinks about their name and if it was possible that there was another Musica alive. General Jade and his army arrive and bang on the door asking them to open the door or they will be force to knock it down in 5 minutes. However, Jade tells them to break the door down now. While the guards keep on banging the door with a hammer, Haru and his group leave, through a ceiling, with Musica's help, before the army catches them. General Jade notices the Dark Bring is destroyed which means there is a Rave Master on the loose. At the hospital, Haru is laying on a bed, as the other watch. Galein then tells Elie that Haru needs mouth to mouth, Elie agrees and as she approaches Haru, Haru wakes up and she rapidly moves away and then launches a punch at his face. Moments later, the group celebrates Haru's victory. |-|Raregroove Express= =Riding to the Raregroove Kingdom= On the following day, Paul Gekko's group feels bad and tells her that they should bet half. Elie wonders if Musica will come in time. The train is about to leave, so Haru and Elie board the train. In the nick of time, Musica uses his silver whip to get on the back of the train. Musica looks back and tells himself that he will back after he gets the ship. Melodia arrives too late and sees that Musica has made good friends. She bids him good luck. Inside the train, Haru and the others remember what has happened in their journey so far. In the vast sea, Haru and Elie look out at the sea in amazement. Haru and Elie look out at the sea in amazement. The two and Plue go out to explore the train while Musica just takes a nap. They head into the stable car area where they find Griffon making adjustments on Tanchimo. Griff swears for Plue that he will do his best. Ocean leaves his room to do something fun while Haru, Bahn, Paul Gekko and Elie eat food and the The train arrives to Lucas City. |-|Tower of Din= =The Barrier Capital Rabarrier= A mysterious gray pony-tail stranger bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. Meanwhile, Haru and the gang travel through strange scenery with mushroom looking rocks. When Haru states that Plue will find the Rave of Combat, Plue drops the lollipop on Haru's head. It sticks to his hair, and Haru asks Elie to pull it out. She did pull it out, but some hair came off. Suddenly, the caravan sinks into a giant sinkhole. Musica attempts to use Silver Claiming to pull them, yet it fails. A cyclops demon is seen lurking in the sand. Falling through the sky, the Rave warriors find themselves landing in a river in the middle of town. On the bridge, Fua prepares to attack Paul Gekko and Aoi Akira who he accuses as a demons. Haru blocks Fua's attacks. Meanwhile at the Tower of Din, Gnet learns that Zashu that Rabarrier has a crack in its barrier. Back to Haru's battle, Solasido orders Fua to stand down, and the others asks about the demons and the place. Solasido states that the demons are trying to down Remi, the leader. He explains that there are signs of the barrier weakening. Speaking of that, the demons burst from the sky. Solasido and Fua head off to confront the demons only to get exhausted due to the sheer amount of demons. Paul Gekko and Aoi Akira uses the powers of the Monarchs, Maidens and NetNavis combined with Haru's Explosion Sword while Musica sweeps the demons off their feet. Solasido realizes Haru is the Rave Master due to the Rave stone. With the fight over, Solasido informs Haru that Remmy is the descendant of Maltese and directs him to the mountain where Remi awaits. He also states that the king of demons is Gale. Before Elie can say Gale is the name of Haru's father, Haru has doubts that his father is working with Demon Card. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Over at Remmy's place, she welcomes Haru and the gang. Solasido has them bow down and attempts to force Musica to bow, but Remmy lets them be. She explains the situation. =Battle of Din Part I= Back at the Tower of Din, Gnet reports to another mysterious figure. Remi asks Paul Gekko and Aoi cooperate with her to eradicate the demons which Paul Gekko and Aoi accepts in exchange for the technology equipped which Remi in return gave them Tante Shimiza the knight of God's army. When Elie asks if the demons want the Rave, Haru and the gang learn that Remi's group have not heard about Demon Card. As the others talk about Gale, Haru thinks about his father. Paul Gekko and Spectre generates the warp portal large enough Haru Glory and Paul Gekko's newfound army to enter the tower of din with Elie chasing them. Musica begins to flirt with Remi who slapped him, and he leaves the room, too. Outside, Elie cannot find Haru, and she begins to impersonate Haru. At Garage Island, Cattleya Glory looks at the family portrait. Unknown to Remi and the group, Aoi Zaizen got into Aoi Akira's battle tank and logged in and has the Hanoi Program which was the fragment of Spectre Murakumo. At the Tower of Din, Gnet announces to his men to form a wall to prepare to defend the Triforce while Aoi Akira commands Paul Gekko's army to launch the offensive with Haru preparing to take on the whole demon army. Gnet had remembered the time that Tante Shimiza had defeated millions of demons over centuries. Before going off on his own, Haru remembers what Remi's group told him about Gale. He yells for his father, and a flashback of Haru's past bursts in. Haru gets bully by three young boys who bragged about their fathers. After the boys leave, Haru feels sad as he let goes the fish. At home, Cattleya bandages Haru's leg. Moments later, Genma informs Haru that Cattleya nearly drowns by the beach. Haru finds out that Cattleya got a huge fish for him. Little Haru cries out loud. Haru swings like a madman through several demons while shouting and swearing at his daddy. Gnet finds Haru's looks very familiar and sends Zashu the cyclops at Haru. The cyclops slams the ground and charges at Haru but burrows the ground in an instant. Gnet brags about Zashu's Dark Bring Submarine Soil and that it allowed them to locate Rabarrier city. Zashu sees Tante and uses the Submarine Soil to form the wall to protect Gnet Paul Gekko was so close to saving the Triforce but Aoi Zaizen, Aoi Akira and Spectre Murakumo who using the battle tank, sacrificing their lives to kill Zashu and let Tante, Pit, Paul Gekko, Rock Iroku Ocean, Fuma, Heat, Magica, Haru and Bahn into the Tower of Din. In Rabarrier City, Musica looks for Haru from the rooftops; Elie and the others are on the ground. Musica realizes that Haru has gone to the Tower of Din by himself. He explains that Gale might be his father, and Remi states that this fated meeting is like the prophecy. The prophecy is about when the two winds meet, something will occur and change the world. At Den Tech City, seeing the explosion on screen, Akira Zaizen immediately called Aoi Zaizen. At the Tower of Din, Gale slashes Haru through the chest much to Haru's surprise. Haru looks in shock at what his father has done to him. The demons shout "Gale-sama" which puts more doubt in Haru's mind. Before Gale can strike, Haru blocks his father's sword. Gale noticed Aoi Akira's sacrifice and throws Haru to the ground where Haru sees Zashu dead in a pit. He realizes that his father had saved his life. Gale Glory swings at King, and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. From the cliff above, Shuda observes the battle and talks about how fate has brought them together. This reunion will change the world. Gale refers King as Gale Raregroove. Haru learns a bit about the two's relationship, and King explains that this day is when all time converges. The two explain that this day is Enclaim, a ceremony that creates Dark Bring. Elsewhere in the desert, Musica finds Haru's tracks, and the group hurry to Haru's location. After the tower has completed transformation, Gale asks his son to lend him a hand to stop King and Enclaim. The time to reconnect between father and son will have to wait. Musica and the others arrive at the tower, and Remi and the others see that the tower has changed. Then, demons prepare to attack Elie's group. Shuda kills the demons and urges them to assist Haru and his father inside the Tower of Din. Inside the Tower of Din climbing, Paul Gekko noticed the Forces of Nature and the Knights of the Blue Sky as uninvited guests who decided to team up together and secure the Triforce as they started to climb higher and higher all the way to the top of the tower. Gale looks eager to complete his 15 year old promise to get back home. Meanwhile, Elie's group reached inside the tower. Solasido tells Remi to stay behind, so he can protect her better. At the top of the tower, Paul Gekko's group sees Gale Glory and King battling in front of the Triforce. Outside the Tower of Din, Remi sees and Aoi Akira whom her PET broke and Spectre was deleted after sacrificing and Aoi Zaizen still in coma allowing the multiple Paul Gekkos to take them to the medical tent and Akira followed them. Akira met Remi and thanked her for saving Aoi Zaizen saving his sister. He then asked doctor about both Aoi Zaizen and Aoi Akira's condition and learned that they are in coma and were left injured in the process and Aoi Akira's PET were in repairs. Akira was then interrogated by Bishop, Knight, and Rook when they found out that Aoi Akira was related to Spectre and wondered if she was secretly working with Demon Card. After being threatened with losing his job, Akira asked Ema and Toshiya to help him trap Paul Gekko and secure the Triforce. Meanwhile at the top of the Tower of Din, with purple electricity running wild in the air, King announces that after 10 years End of Earth is now complete. Meanwhile, Elie and the others feel the tremor of this year's Enclaim. Musica tells everyone to have faith in Haru. At the top of the tower, Haru tells King that he will stop him before Overdrive can occur. Then, Gale stumbles on his knees with his hand on his forehead. When Haru tells his father that he will destroy the Dark Bring before Over Drive occurs, King explains that End of Earth is inside Gale's body. Haru refuses to believe, but King informs Haru that when Gale is killed, Overdrive will occur. Ocean Raregroove explains to Paul Gekko about the whole legend of the Symphonia, Mushroom, Raregroove, Hyrule and Arcadia Kingdoms which will only shock Gale Glory and Haru. =The Legend of the Five Kingdoms= In Ocean's Narration, at Albana City, after the death of Rock's family, Rock Ōtsutsuki was transformed into the Demon King Iroku. Gale, Ocean and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate demons with the help of Tante Shimiza, who is more determined to bring Christianity to the world. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Gale explains to Tante and the Legendary Knights that he wants to live a peaceful life and leave everything behind. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Demon Card turning evil due to their connection with the Triforce after using Dark Bring. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. In Albana City, at Demon Card Headquarters, Gale meets King and his family. King introduces his wife and son, and Gale notices that Lucia is the same age as Haru. King smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come back to Demon Card. However, Gale shocks his old friend and tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Slade for help. Unknown to Gale, Slade was eventually an ally of Demon King Iroku's army. Ocean Raregroove, the prince of the Raregroove Kingdom was informed from the Aurum knight that the Demon King Iroku is about to strike in an attempt to claim the Triforce. In response, Ocean and the other legendary knights started to sendout all armies to take down Iroku and thus the Great Albana Civil War begins. Iroku's Gohma started to attack the Hylian Archers who were stationed at King's mansion and Bahn Gekko was impatiently getting the chance for the surprise attack on Slade and Iroku with Gale begs Slade to stop the attack on Tante and his friends. King looks in horror as his wife and son runs to himself. Then, the Matriarch Gohma snatches and devours Emilia and Lucia as Iroku's Xenomorph army attacks the Mushroom battalion who were stationed in the Izumogakure's vacation resort. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. Meanwhile Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. At the ruins of the Land of Luna, Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, Iroku slashes Slade's back and kills him. Iroku owes him a thanks because he was aware of the Demon Card's treachery and slashes Gale's face. While the Huskus King slashes mercilessly at Gale and Iroku sings and fights with Ocean and Rock Iroku about how the God Trees and Orochi were born for ages. Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells Iroku to stop attacking her husband. Suddenly, an outraged "Pescan Orochi" the incarnation of the Divine Fortress, let's out the mighty roar. After the "Pescan Orochi" sees Sakura and Gale the survivors of the massacre, it speaks saying: "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back." Gale begs everyone to to spare Sakura's life, and both Pescan Orochi, the Ten Master Clans, the Legendary Knights and Iroku the Demon King says no. Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With the Pescan Orochi defeated, it collapses on to Sakura as it's heavy weight kills her, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. Shiba Miya died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pesca, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty. =Battle of Din Part II= At the Present, Gale explains that he wants to write a letter but he couldn't. He has spend 10 years wandering to avoid bringing the OverDrive to Garage Island. Gale realizes that he has wasted those ten years for nothing and apologizes to Haru. Haru begins crying and apologizes to his father for misunderstanding him and to Paul Gekko for getting involved with the Triforce. King tells them to continue fighting, but Haru tackles King and tells King that it is his not his fault. When Gale remarks that Elie is Haru's cute girlfriend, Haru gets embarrassed. Elie greets Gale. With the smoke clearing, Elie offers Haru, the Rave of Combat. Haru drops the Rave into Plue's paws much to everyone's shock. With Clea's words, the Triforce glows as well as Plue. King uses Desperado Bomb to attack Plue. Yet, Plue blocks King's attack with a barrier. Immediately, Paul Gekko used the "Burst Stream of Destruction" on King. Following up his attack, Haru unleashes a barrage of attacks: Mel Force, Silfarion, Blue Crimson. Elie cheers on Haru, and Gale looks at Haru in awe. Haru delivers the final blow and destroys King's Decalogue with his Explosion Sword. Elie and Plue rushes over to Haru, and the gang is happy that the fight is over. Elie and Plue dance a bit. However, King emerges from the rubble and uses Monster Prison, a Reverse Dark Bring. Gale explains that if a person uses a Reverse Dark Bring, they will lose control and their humanity. The Dark Bring beats like a heart and then, it takes form as a monstrous human. With Haru and Gale exhausted, things look grim. King blasts the tower with a beam coming out of his mouth. As the top of tower crumbles, Remi, Shuda, and the others see the blasts from the outside. After the smoke clears, Gale and Haru observe King destroying things without reason. Elie finds Plue exhausted. As Paul Gekko and Haru charge at King, Elie cheers them on. King unable to stop their combined attacks due to their instant power bonding with the Triforce. King suffers heavy damage on his chest area, and he raises his arms towards the skies. With King defeated, the tower shakes violently, and the fight is finally over. King gets up, and Gale stops Elie and Haru from attacking. Gale walks up to King, and King punches Gale's chest without any power. Gale explains that King only has his fighting spirit left. Despite that King has killed Sakura Glory and left him in isolation, Gale states that King is still his best friend. Suddenly, King gains his humanity back a bit and reveals a Dark Bring called Warp Road. He explains to Gale that they still have to fight the Oración Seis. Paul Gekko recognized that Aoi Akira is alive and was lured towards the Triforce and was forced to log in. Suddenly, Triforce activates End of Earth, and the Over Drive occurs with everyone observing from all over the world. Shiba feels distressed as he noticed the Over Drive. With Over Drive finishes its course, Haru thinks about his friends and folks. Gale notices that End of Earth did not occur around them. King explains that he destroyed Demon Card Headquarters where the Oración Seis are located. As he remembers Emilia and Lucia, he begins to break the Monster Prison on his chest using only his muscles. Gale tells him to stop, but King destroys the Dark Bring. In Punk Street, Galein listens to the news about Demon Card, and over at Garage Island, Cattleya prays for Haru and others over her mother's grave. Shiba realizes that this Over Drive is weaker than the one 50 years ago. Meanwhile, Solasido informs his group about the explosion, and Griffon explains that Demon Card is destroyed. With good news, everyone rushes to Rarbarrier to get Musica treated. Back at the Tower of Din, Haru noticed that Paul Gekko was captured by the Eggman Army. King tells Gale to escape the tower, and as he cries, he tells Gale that it is his fault that he caused grief to everyone. Gale begins to shed tears. Before Gale leaves King, they share their final farewells and a handshake. With King deceased and the tower crumbling violently, Gale and the others rush to escape the tower. Inside the tower, Elie clears the way with her tonfas. Gale remarks that Elie is an awesome girlfriend who has big breasts. Though, Haru denies that Elie is his girlfriend, but he admits that Elie's bust is pretty large. Gale teases Haru about how far he went with Elie. Then, Haru and Gale get into an argument once Haru badmouths his father. Elie laughs at them, and Gale realizes something about Elie. Suddenly, a rock falls on Elie, and Let saves Elie's life. The gang follows Let, and when Gale sees a dragon symbol, he jumps over it to avoid stepping on it. However, Gale falls down when the floor collapses beneath him. The Legendary Knights and Elie's group barely managed to escape and saw Aoi Akira still alive along with Spectre Murakumo. =Aftermath= After that tragic event, Remi and Solasido are seen accompanying Musica. Remi remarks how bittersweet their victory is since they had to sacrifice Haru's father. Solasido replies that he expected sacrifices for peace. Later, Fua asks Plue and Griffon why Haru decided to bury Gale's body in Rabarrier instead of Garage Island. Griffon replies that it's because of Haru's sister. He assumes that Haru did not want to cause his sister to break down in tears. Both Griffon and Plue cries. At Gale's grave, Elie finds Haru and informs him that she has found Gale's clothes. She offers Haru some food, and when Elie explains that Fua bake the cookies, Haru is surprised. Elie tells him that she did the sewing for everyone. With the wind blowing, a photo flies out of Gale's clothes. It is Haru's family photo. On the back of the photo, there is a message from Gale. As Haru and Elie read Gale's message, Haru breaks down into tears. Suddenly, he grabs Elie and cries on her. Haru cries out that he wants to see his father, and Elie cries, too. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Tsyoshi ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *World Three **Lord Wily **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Playmaker **Shoichi **Ai *Den City **Aoi Akira **Aoi Zaizen **Emma **Go *SOL Technologies **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long **Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni ***Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Others **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Donkey Kong **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Dixie Kong **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII *New Characters **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Pescan Orochi **Rave Masters ***Shiba Roses **Rave Warriors ***Haru Glory ***Elie ***Plue ***Musica ***Griffin ***Let ***Ruby ***Julia ***Belnika ***Tanchimo ***Rosa **Raregroove Kingdom ***Ocean Raregroove **Symphonia Kingdom ***Gale Symphonia Glory I ***Malakia Symphonia Glory V ***Gale Symphonia Glory VIII ***Sakura **Demon Card ***Gale Raregroove ***Georco ***Lance ***Feber ***Rugar ***Go ***Poosya **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen **Musica Clan ***Galein Musica **Ray Barrier City ***Solasido Sharpner ***Remi ***Fua **Ancient Empire ***Slade ***Jade **Knights of the Blue Sky ***Deerhound ***Dalmatian ***Alpine ***Clea Gallery Ai meets Haru Glory.png Yusaku and Shoichi enraged.png Aoi Akira being possessed.png Aoi Akira's Sacrifice.png Lan Hikari's group running up isnide the Tower of Din.png Eggman Army steals the Triforce.png Aoi Akira's final moments.png Battle of Din.png Trivia *This Episode is based on the Oreca Battle Anime Series. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon